Fern x Oc - Playing Pretend
by WawaWitch
Summary: Fern has always been jealous of Finn. He'll do whatever it takes to get a certain girl to notice him, even if it means pretending to be someone he isn't. (It has some implications of Finn x Oc but otherwise it's still a Fern story)


Sweet Spice isn't a common name for a girl, in reality it's a nickname other than an actual name her parents choose for her. But Lynette Foxglove felt the change was necessary. She was born and raised in a normal town, but when one grows accustomed to the ordinary lifestyle in a world surrounded by magic, adventure and fantasy, one begins to thrive for a taste of those kinds of changes no matter how dangerous it is. After 4 years of taking swordsmanship and survival classes from her town's elder, by the time she reached the age of 18 Lynette packed her things and bid her mother and father goodbye- promising to return home one day with riches and marvelous tales.

The grasslands are a simple yet beautiful area, with its vibrant green hills and vast sky filled with fluffy white clouds. The bright sunlight felt warm against her peachy skin, thin blades of grass brushing at her booted ankles with every step she took, getting closer to the large tree house in the distance. SS was always happy to visit Finn and Jake, they were the ones who inspired her to leave the comfort of her home and pursue adventure after all with the tales about Ooo's two greatest adventurers, however there a mixed feeling her gut today.

She recently went to explore a dungeon that was packed to the brim with traps and dangerous monsters, it wasn't a problem for her though, since SS have always been a sneaky girl since birth, managing to get her hands on the treasure the dungeon had to offer. Excitement was coursing through herr veins since she wanted to show Finn the shiny new treasure she found in hopes of impressing him, almost like a student trying to prove themselves to a teacher figure, however the nerves were also getting to her since she worried he might think it's a lame treasure and might brush it off. The chestnut gal was mortified at the thought.

"Ugh-! I feel like an utter dweeb " she muttered under her breath, shaking her head to the sides.

She couldn't help it.

It's probably because of this damn little crush she developed over Ooo's greatest hero with a bear hat.

In hopes of calming her nerves, SS hummed a small melody during the rest of her walk, readjusting her grip on shiny weapon since her hands were getting sweaty. Sweet Spice could only wish for the best.

* * *

Inside the tree house Finn was nowhere to be seen. Fern was sitting on the couch instead, something was clearly bothering him since there was a hint of a frown on his face, he simply slouched on his seat as he watched Jake walk back and forth.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" The magical dog asked for the fifth time, grabbing a bag along with his hat, for he was ready to leave to the grocery kingdom.

"Yeah it's okay bro, I'll stay here and watch the fort while you're gone. Besides, I don't think Finn will be back anytime soon from visiting his wizard lady friend" Fern reassured with a fake smile, not convincing Jake in the slightest but he couldn't do much if the grass boy didn't want to join him.

"Alright buddy if you say so, just do me a favor and turn that frown upside down" the dog said with a playful tone, no doubt trying to cheer up the lad.

Fern didn't want to worry the dog so he pondered for a second before shifting his body to sit upside-down on the couch, effectively making his frown upside down, this small action brought a smile to Jake's face. "Hah, nice one"

"I'll be back soon bro" and with that Jake stretched his way out of the window, leaving Fern alone in the tree house with Nepter and BMO, wherever they were.

Fern removed himself from the couch with a sigh, dragging his feet into Finn and Jake's room where he stood in front of a body mirror. The grass boy observed his reflection with frustration and a little sadness in his eyes. He felt inferior to Finn, he tried to become his own person by becoming Fern the human but things weren't working out for him. Finn was confident and everyone liked him, Fern was a ball of insecurity and he's pretty sure everyone see's him as a grass version of finn, just a shadow of the popular adventurer.

Fern used his powers to shift the color of his appearance and make himself look exactly like Finn, it was a nice trick he learned a while ago that fooled Jake a few times. Although the reflection was no longer his, he couldn't help but feel that things would be so much better if he was the real Finn.

* * *

"Finn! Jake! you guys home?" a feminine voice boomed through the tree house as the gal peeked her head through the hole that lead to Finn and Jake's room.

Fern recognized the voice. He remembers, through Finn's memories, that the voice belong to a close friend. Loyal, Fun and always ready to jump into action or give a helping hand, he remembers Sweet Spice dearly but couldn't see her as nothing more than sibling. She's good at giving advice and patching them up after all.

"There you are! what are you doing checking yourself out in the mirror-? come down i got something to show you". SS said rather excitingly, lowering herself down the ladder as you waited for, who you thought was Finn Mertens.

The sudden shouting made Fern jump to his feet in surprise, although he was relived to see it was a friend he couldn't help but feel embarrassed due to being caught at staring himself in the mirror. "Stupid boy" he muttered to himself. The grass boy passed a hand through his face with a sigh, he might as well pretend to be Finn until she leaves.

"What did you wanted to show me?" Fern imitated Finn's more upbeat and happy voice, being used to after some practice. To which, Sweet Spice couldn't tell the difference

SS grinned mischievously as she pulled out a sharp silver colored sword, it had pointy edges that were so sharp they could cut your eyesight by just looking at it. "Look at this bad boy right here" SS displayed with a hint of pride, raising it in her hands so 'Finn' could give it a good peek.

"Whoa, this looks pretty awesomesauce-!" Fern was genuinely marveled as he took the sword in his hands to give it a closer look before returning it to it's previous owner "Where did you get it from?" he asked, curious as he offered his guest to sit at the couch after the long walk she must've took.

"You remember that dungeon between the mountains and the nightmare kingdom? well i found a way inside and kicked everyone's butt just to get it" the gal had a triumph smile on herr face even though she wasn't completely honest, however that couldn't stop the swell of happiness coming from the other's approval.

"Damn really? isn't that place like, super deadly with traps and whatever-? That's just rad... You're rad Sweet Spice" the fake Finn smiled as he gave her shoulder a playful fist bump, it was an odd yet endearing action.

The small gesture plus the compliment made her stomach flutter and cheeks feel warm, not to mention hearing the name come from him. The boy helped at picking Lynette's new alias when she started adventuring after all, apparently due to her sweet and kind yet bold nature.

"Thanks, but honestly, i want you to have it Finn..." She motioned her hands to offer the sword to Finn. "If it weren't for you i wouldn't have found the bravery to explore and become an adventurer like you, i've been to so many places and gained lots of experience thanks to you" the gal poured her heart into the statement, which made her feel as if her heart was pounding against her ribcage.

Fern was at lost of words, he felt a bit awkward at being praised for something he didn't do yet he couldn't let SS hanging and did whatever he assumed the real Finn would do. "Uh... Thanks, but honestly you're the brave one here, i'm just stupid most of the times" he chuckled nervously, taking the sword and letting it lean on the wall on the floor next to the couch.

Sweet Spice shifted nervously in her seat, hands sweating, heart pounding, it was obvious there was something else she has been meaning to say but couldn't find the bravery and confidence to say it. 'This is ridiculous!' she thought, after all, she did risk her life earlier to retrieve something for someone she holds close didn't. It was time to let her heart speak once and for all.

"Oh i'm not that brave..." she spoke up to get his attention, before continuing "If i was, i would've told you that i like you a long time ago."

The gal felt her heart stop, breathing picking up speed like mad, her stomach swirling with embarrassment to the point she couldn't help but laugh a little out of nervousness. Yet it was nice to let it out, and she couldn't stop now "Haha- it's kinda dumb really, but i guess that explains why i keep bringing you stuff huh?" the worried gal tried to not make a big deal out of this, trying, but failing to make this sounds like a casual statement that can be laughed at. But truth was she was embarrassed as hell.

Fern on the other hand was having a hard time processing what SS just said, he was completely silent until he replayed the same words in his head before speaking. "You... like me?" the grass boy made sure he heard right, blinking for a few seconds before responding "T-that's not dumb at all. I mean, you're like one of my favorite people in Ooo" he reassured with a shy smile.

He honestly didn't know what to make of the situation, sure Finn has had multiple chicks after him and knew how to manage things like this, but not Fern. He felt as if his stomach was making somersaults, it wasn't a bad feeling per see- but he also felt as if he wanted to crawl under some covers and hide. The grass boy tried to keep himself calm, he knew Finn would, but he wasn't exactly Finn per see. So Fern might've unknowingly given the girl hopes when he didn't know where his own feelings were at.

His words were enough to ease SS's nervousness though, making her feel a bit more relaxed since the adventurer didn't seem to be against her feelings towards him. "You think so-?" she looked back at him with her hopeful olive eyes, scooting closer to him as her eyesight temptingly flashed to his lips before looking back at his face. "So you wouldn't mind if i tried something- a little personal?" she carefully asked the other adventurer.

The fake Finn could only nod, not moving from his spot in the slightest.

It was then that Sweet Spice decided to take the risk and act on impulse, slowly leaning forward towards the adventurer who continued to sit still, he was curious of what she is trying to do after all. He didn't budge in the slightest which SS took as a sign and proceed to quickly lung herself at boy, placing her lips on his for a good five seconds before pulling apart a few centimeters to process his reaction.

Fern lost track of what he originally wanted to do and say as he felt Sweet Spice's lips against his own, his face heating up at the realization. It was a kiss, his first kiss. And possibly hers as well. Fern was mesmerized by the sensation lingering on his lips even after she pulled back, the grass boy couldn't remember what he was previously aiming to do but he knew he felt good, he knew he wanted to kiss her again. So when the gal's breath was lingering at his face he took the close proximity to kiss her lips into his once more, to which she gladly returned without a second thought.

* * *

Sweet Spice was delighted that the person of her affections returned the same feelings. After a few minutes where they were finally getting the hang of kissing, it didn't fail to turn this brief make out session into something more heated as time passed by, SS's lithe hands gripped the front of Finn's shirt as the kiss deepend before breaking into brief neck kisses.

SS closed her eyes as bright smile decorate on her lips, gripping Finn's shoulders while he kissed her neck.

"Ohh Finn~ " she unconsciously sighs in delight.

Fern was having the time of his life, enjoying the swirls of pleasure the moment was giving him until that one sentence snapped him back into reality.

Sweet Spice liked Finn.

Finn didn't like Sweet Spice, he only saw her as a sister.

Fern on the other hand knew he definitely wanted Sweet Spice.

However he wasn't Finn.

This realization troubled the grass boy as he stopped the kisses on her peachy neck, a rather stern expression covering his face as the gal worriedly looked back at him "Is something wrong Finn-?" she asked, placing a tender kiss on his cheek in fear that she messed up.

The fake Finn shakes his head to the side with a soft "No" he gently ushered Sweet Spice off him as he added. "How about we continue this another time~? Jake will be back any second" he said the false excuse with a soft smile, grabbing her hand and giving it a small kiss, trying to make sure she wouldn't get the wrong idea at at his sudden change in behavior.

"You're right i guess" She believed him, especially with the romantic gesture that made her smile grow back on her face. "We could go out some time maybe?" SS sheepishly suggested to which the fake Finn merely smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Great-" Sweet Spice stood up from the couch, stretching her back muscles before looking back at the adventurer "It's getting late anyway... i'll see you later then" she looked back the young man, saying her goodbyes by placing a quick peck on his cheek before making her way down the exit latter.

Fern kept smiling even long before SS were gone, however there was still the little identity problem that kept banging at the back of his head. The grass boy climbed to the Tree house's rooftop, laying down on the tree foliage and looking up at the sky with a sigh. "So this is what SS was feeling-?" he spoke outloud to himself, remembering a similar sensation between his and Finn's crush on Princess Bubblegum in their early teens.

Even though Finn didn't like Lynette.

He wasn't a Finn, he was his own person and he knew he has fallen head over heels for the gal.

And if he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't to get close to her, then he would go through the trouble.

He isn't confident in a few things, but he trusted he'll find a way for Sweet Spice to like him instead.

* * *

Author's Note:

Welp there you have it, this is my first fanfiction! lol

I felt there wasn't enough love for my precious grass boi Fern so i delivered the best i could. ^w^

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! 3

(( **Edit:** I had to edit the narrative a bit due to a previous error by my part regarding ff's guidelines, so instead of being a reader insert like i originally had in mind this shall be an oc x canon character although i don't really like those types of stories but... oh well n.n'. This change will most likely be temporal until i get an account somewhere else to write these kinds of stories, that's all for now folks! ))


End file.
